JUST ANOTHER JORI STORY
by StarsandDesires
Summary: It's a Jori story how Jade and Tori came to be Jori and thereafter im gonna be doing it in chapters until im satisfied with how it ends Reviews appreciated kay? kay good Review make my heart and story happy lol :D
1. Chapter 1: Mixed Emotions

JUST ANOTHER JORI STORY: THE BEGINNING

Disclaimer: I DO NO OWN VICTORIOUS

Chapter-1: Mixed Emotions

They were sitting in class and Jade constantly glanced at Tori from across the room. Jade couldn't help but stare at her shining long silky Brunette wavy hair wishing that they could be so much more. But how could she Tori thought that they were barely friends. She'd tried talking to Tori before but she could never think of anything nice to say and everything she really wanted to say always came out as something else and harsher than intended. She was more cruel to Tori than she was to other people. She had liked Tori since the moment she saw her she thought she was beautiful, despite the fact that Tori had made out with her now ex-boyfriend Beck, although it was just a scene for sickowitz's class, it still caused jealousy to seethe through her skin. Jade bit her lip and shifted her gaze to sickowitz with her usual annoyed and bored look and tried to pay attention. Sickowitz went on some rant about a bear, his foot, and his ex-girlfriend, the bell rang cutting him off and I gathered my stuff and watched as Tori left.  
>"Hey!" Jade yells at Tori on her way to her locker. Tori jumps startled and turns around with her back against her locker, she relaxes and eases up a little bit "what?" Tori replies. "Can i talk to you for a second?...in private".<br>"uh I guess. What is it?"  
>Jade grabs Tori's hand and takes her into the Janitors closet. Jade nervously looks at Tori searching for the right words to say. Tori looks at her questioning and expectantly, "Well?" Tori says<br>Getting increasingly frustrated Jade breaks down and screams."Damn it!" she cries and walks out the closet with Tori close behind her.  
>"Jade?, Jade?" Tori screams after her<br>"WHAT?"  
>"Look you're the one that wanted to talk to me remember, What's going on?"<br>"Nothing" Jade starts " Never mind I - I can't talk to you..not now"  
>" Why not?" Tori questions "You've talked to me before...Jade...Jade, come on just tell me".<br>" No Tori, now just walk away!" Jade screams. Kicking herself on the inside and feeling intensely stupid.  
>" Ok, pants. Walking away now".<br>Tori walks to her next class thinking about what just happened. Jade only comes to her when she REALLY wants to talk or has nowhere else to go(so she says). Tori can only wonder if there's really something wrong with Jade she was being a bit stranger than usual and Jade is psychotic. Lately Jade's been talking to Tori a lot more than usual not much difference to anyone who didnt know her very well but enough for Tori to feel a change. Ever since her breakup with Beck she'd changed towards Tori almost as if she were trying to get closer to her in her own weird Jade styled way. Tori didn't mind it much she actually kind of liked it, the thought of her and Jade as friends actually made her smile, it probably wouldn't change the snarky comments much since that's how she treated everyone, except Cat, she was sometimes nice to Cat. Tori started thinking of how cool it would be if her and Jade were actually friends, weird but cool. Tori sat in class day dreaming of the possibility of it all, after a while Tori's thoughts drifted past friendship and into something more intimate she started thinking about heavy make-out sessions and forbidden thoughts that she didn't even know she could have about Jade. Tori pushed it aside and went through the rest of the day without another thought about Jade fearing that they might cause her to have feelings for her that she'd have to recognize although she didn't want to. As the last bell rang Tori ran into Andre and Beck who invited her to come along to karaoke dokie with them along with Cat and Jade. Tori agreed and went to put her books in her locker before heading out to her car and driving off to karaoke dokie. Before Tori left Jade caught up with her and asked for a ride since she didn't drive her car this morning Cat came out a minute after asking the same favor. Relieved that she wouldn't have to drive alone with Jade the cause of her less than innocent thoughts, Tori agreed to give them both a ride. Jade a little peeved about not being alone with Tori sat in the backseat with Cat wearing a less than pleased expression on her face. She had been waiting to see Tori again all day thinking she might finally talk to her and tell her how she felt in some way, shape or form. When they arrived at karaoke dokie Cat ran into the building to find Beck and Andre leaving Tori and Jade alone. Jade climbed into the front seat causing Tori to become tense, seeing this Jade unable to help herself gave a snarky comment  
>" What you look into Medusa's eyes or something. relax"<br>Tori closed her eyes and took a deep breath  
>" Why do you treat me so badly? I've only ever been nice to you" Tori asks<br>Jade sighs and shrugs " it's instinct, can't really help it. Sorry"  
>"No you're not Jade you probably enjoy making me miserable" Tori says aggravated "I honestly don't understand, do you hate me, are you trying to hurt me? i don't get it whats the problem". Tori looks into Jade's eyes searching for an answer. Jade looks down at her hands and starts to speak. " No Tori I don't hate you I do it to everyone"<br>"Really", Tori states. "Because you really just seem to want to hurt me, you insult me way more than anyone else and i just don't get it".  
>" I know, I know and I'm sorry I jus-"<br>"Hey Jade, Tori are you guys coming in?" Cat screams from the entrance of the building  
>"Yeah, just a minute"Tori screams back. Jade opens the door and gets out the car "Wait where are you going? We're not done talking" Tori says to Jade " Yeah well-" Jade starts shrugging and walks away<br>" Jade wait. I really want an answer it was finally getting somewhere. Can we please talk?"  
>" We can talk later Tori, right now I just want to have fun" Jade replies walking away into karapke Dokie. Tori gets out the car and follows Jade's lead and heads into the building feeling lost and confused after what just happened, just as she thought they were getting somewhere and that she'd finally get an answer they were interrupted and the conversation ended abruptly. Tori couldn't help but feel confused whenever she was around Jade she was getting mixed signals sometimes it seemed like they were friends other times she felt like Jade just hated her . She wasn't sure which side she'd see of Jade whenever they spoke whether she could expect her to be nice or cruel sometimes even both. Tori walked in and sat at a table with her friends watching people take the stage in groups some alone and others in pairs to have a fun night of karaoke. Some people were phenomenal some were good or ok and others well lets just say they needed some improvement. Jade decided she would take her chance on stage to have a little fun<br>"What song you gonna sing for us tonight?" the Dj asks her. Jade looks down at the list and sees Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. " T-27 " Jade says. The music starts and Jade looks at Tori as she begins to sing. " •Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore•" Jade looks away from Tori and begins to sing to the audience but still having just one person on her mind. Tori. Jade continues to sing in the background as Tori receives questioning looks from her friends who were each wondering what was going on. Tori shrugs and switches her gaze back to Jade who she finds looking directly at her. " Am i missing something" states Beck. Still confused they turn back to watch Jade disregarding the previous interaction. Jade turns away and sings to a random group of strangers sitting in the audience meanwhile Tori gets up to grab a mic and join Jade. Tori starts to sing "•And i said i wouldn't call but i lost all control and i need you now•". Jade turns around with a confused an shocked face as she hears Tori sing but the expression diminished and was replaced by a smile almost as quickly as it appeared.  
>Jade &amp; Tori "•And i don't know how i can do without I just need you now•". They both smile as they continue to sing to each other and the audience<br>Jade: I just need you now  
>"•ooo baby i need you now•". They sing in unison smiling and face each other as the song ends. They take take each other's hand smiling and bow to the crowd then hug as they walk back to their table. "Hey. What was that all about?", Andre asks them. "Just thought I'd join in for the last part of the song since I'm not going up to sing again tonight" Tori answers him. Jade's smile vanishes slowly as she hears Tori's response. " oh, okay" Andre answers back " that's cool". Everyone gets up to leave, exceptJade who lingers a while longer, and heads back to their cars. This time Cat goes along with Beck and Andre since they need to go in her direction anyway. "Bye, Tori." Cats waves from across the lot. "Later Cat" Tori answers back. Beck drives off with Andre and Cat in the backseat as Jade walks out of Karaoke Dokie looking angry as usual and gets in the passenger seat next to Tori. "Hey, you sounded great" Tori says to Jade enthusiastically earning her a glare in reply. " why are you so upset?" Tori asks " You seemed pretty happy just 5 minutes ago".<br>"Yeah, well a lot can happen in 5 minutes Tori" Jade said angrily  
>" I don't get you Jade. one minute we're friends or as close to friends as we could possibly get and the next you seem like you want to bite my head off"<br>" That wouldn't be so bad now would it Tori" Jade replies snarkily  
>"what's your problem, just tell me what you want Jade".<br>" You really want to know what I want Tori?"  
>"Yes!"<br>" Fine. THIS is what I want" Jade says as she leans in and kisses Tori hands holding her face. Tori doesn't react stunned at what's happening then kisses Jade back running her hands through Jade's hair and along her face getting lost in the kiss. Jade pulls away leaving Tori breathless and at a loss for words. Not knowing what to do Tori fumbles as she puts her car keys in the ignition and start the engine. " Uhm where- where do- where you heading?" Tori asks pushing her hair back and clearing her throat. Jade sits back in the passenger seat shocked at herself and not knowing what to think of Tori's reaction " Home i guess" she replies running her hands through her hair. Tori pulls out of the Parking lot and starts driving Jade home , an awkward silence hanging in the air as both of them are left to think about what just happened. Finally after a long 20minutes they Arrive at Jade's house. Jade's hands stumble as she tries to take off the seat belt but it doesn't release " uh, the seatbelt's jammed" Jade says siting up in chair avoiding Tori's eyes. Tori pushes back her hair and replies " oh-uhm, i'll get it" Tori leans over and unlatches the seatbelt for Jade who silently watches as Tori lifts her head their eyes meet and they bump heads from the slight distraction. Sorry they both mutter sitting straight up. "goodnight" Tori whispers as Jade exits the car "goodnight" jade says back. Jade walks into her house and leans her back against the door once its closed as Tori drives off and releases a breath she hadn't even been aware she was holding. They both end the night thinking constantly about the night tossing back in forth in their dreams. Tortured looks and passing smiles as they both spend the night with just one thing on their mind. The kiss...


	2. Chapter 2: Talk About It

Disclaimer: I DO NO OWN VICTORIOUS

Chapter-2: Talk About It

Tori wakes up smiling the next morning. Not knowing the cause of her exceptionally great mood she assumes she'd had a good dream although she couldn't remember what it was about. Tori's getting ready to hop into the shower when she gets a call from Jade. Suddenly the details of last night come rushing back leaving her hesitant to answer the phone. The phone is on the third ring and about to go to voicemail when Tori makes the decision to answer it. She snatches up the phone and answers quickly to make sure she doesn't miss the call. "Hello?", Tori answers. " Uh..yeah Tori, Hey. Thought you weren't gonna answer for a minute" Jade says a bit nervous. " I almost didn't" Tori replies. " Oh" there's a second of silence on the other end. "Why" asks Jade. "I uhm- I don't know. Didn't know what to say I guess...I still don't" Tori replies her voice shaking slightly. "Oh uh ok. But uhm...about last night. We need to talk about what happened". Jade says" Uh yeah i guess we do" Tori replies " Yeah", Jade says. " I uhm- I have to go I kinda need to take a shower and get dressed" Tori tells Jade. " uh yeah sorry I'll let you go. Uh Bye..Tori"  
>"Bye Jade"<br>"Uh Tori wait...I dont have my car today...could you maybe...give me a ride?"  
>"Yeah, sure i guess. I'll call you when on my way i guess. Later"<br>"Bye"  
>Tori and Jade hang up the phone so Tori can take her shower. Jade puts down her phone and takes a few deep breaths to ease her breathing after talking to Tori. She was nervous because she knew that they'd have to talk about the kiss soon. If they didn't it would just cause awkward silence sand fleeting glances every time they pass each other in the hallway or talked which would probably just include short responses to everything that was said. She couldn't even tell what Tori thought about it. In the car last night at first she seemed to like it but then ignored her for the entire ride and on the phone she seemed nervous but she couldn't really tell if it was good or bad. Tori was hard to read and Jade didn't like it, it made her feel scared nervous and she didn't know what to do. Jade looks at the clock it's been 20 minutes since she got off the phone with Tori and Jade was starting to get restless, her stomach was tied in knots, and she was starting to think aboutTori and the kiss all over again. No one had ever set Jade over the edge like she was now, no one but Tori. Suddenly the phone starts to ring and Jade rushed to answer. "Yeah. Hey", Jade answers. "Jade?" Tori says making sure she was speaking to the right person. "yeah, it's me" Jade answers "Yeah I'm on my way. I'll call you when I get there". Tori tells Jade "ok" Tori answers then hangs up. Tori starts the car and pulls out the driveway and starts on her way to Jade's house. She couldn't stop thinking about the phone call and Jade telling her that they needed to talk. If it was up to Tori she would've just ignored it and pretend it never happened for as long as she could. She didn't want to have to remember the details of last night and what it meant for her. Did that mean she liked girls now, was she a lesbian? N,o no she was still wildly attracted to men... Just not only men. The only girl she was attracted to right now was Jade so maybe she was just experimenting and Jade was the first step. She wasn't going to deny to herself that she didn't like the kiss in fact it was probably the best she'd ever experienced but she wasn't going to let anyone else know that especially since no one knew about the kiss anyway, and she wasn't so sure she wanted Jade to know either. All the thinking was starting to give Tori a headache and she was so distracted she almost drove right past Jade's house. The only reason she didn't was because she saw Jade waiting for her by the driveway. Jade opens the door and climbs into the passenger seat looking strangely happy and in a frighteningly good mood. "Hey", Jade said trying to seem happy looking at Tori who seemed to be analyzing her, distracted and stunned. "oh uhm hey" Tori says snapping out of her daze. " So uhm...you wanted to talk...about last night".<br>"Uh yeah", Jade replies turning away from Tori looking a bit nervous. " Look, Tori...I - I've liked you for a while now and last night something that happened along the way made me kiss you I guess. I had to tell you somehow and I didn't really know how else to do it and it sort of fit the moment I guess, If you don't want to talk to me I totally understand" Jade distracted staring at Jade's lips not really listening to a word she said suddenly takes Jade's face in her hands and kisses her. She couldn't stand to just keep looking at her knowing she wanted Jade so badly. she couldn't control herself wasn't even sure why she did it but Jade was kissing back and she couldn't bring herself to care. Tori pulls away and brings herself back to reality. "I uhm, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that", Tori says looking away. Jade turns Tori' face back towards her own and leans in closely "Yes, you shouldxy have". Jade whispers leaning in closer to kiss Tori again. Tori looks into Jade's eyes looking hypnotized. Jade leans in closer and kisses her the kiss is deep and passionate yet soft and gentle. Jade's hand brushes across Tori's face while the other starts to roam up her shirt slowly towards the hook for her bra. Tori takes Jade's hand and laces their fingers together to keep her from going any further. Jade takes Tori's other hand and bites Tori's lip Tori parts her lips allowing Jade entrance. Their tongues mingle in sync and cause excitement like a tango getting lost and exploring each other. They both pull away breathless and dazed staring into each others eyes with smiles on their faces. Jade breaks the trance and pecks Tori on the lips. Tori blinks and looks straight realizing she was in her own world. Tori looks at Jade questioningly " so where does this leave us now?" Tori asks Jade. "I'm not exactly sure" is all Jade can say in reply.  
>You do realize I can't tell people in school about this especially since I'm still trying to explain it to myself. Just this morning I couldn't even come to terms with that fact that I also like girls apparently. I was even wondering if I was experimenting or something because-" Tori's interrupted when Jade puts a finger on her lips to shush her. "Tori"<br>"Yes?" she replies after Jade removes her finger  
>"Shut up" Jade says with a hint of a smile on her lips.<br>"But-"  
>"Uh" Jade interrupts Tori again who's face falls into a slight frown.<br>" Stop frowning" Jade says and pecks Tori on the lips again to take away the frown.  
>"Jade this is weird i don't even if i really like you or not. Its scary even " Tori says still frowning slightly<br>"Yeah, I know" Jade says turning to look straight.  
>" We should probably head to school now"<br>Jade looks at Tori " Yeah almost forgot about that"  
>Tori smiles slightly and shifts the car into drive and they head off to school. Neither of them said a word to each other each lost in thoughts of their own. Jade trying to figure out Tori and Tori trying to figure out how things would be in school or is she should tell anyone about what was going on between her and Jade. Tori pulls up to the school and they both make it just in time for 1st period with Sickowitz. Tori walks into the classroom with Jade behind her.<br>"You two! and Andre" Sickowitz exclaims pointing at Tori and Jade then Andre. "You're going to do a scene. You are married with a sick son and need to get him to the hospital or he'll die...how do you do it? Oh and you there" Sickowitz says pointing at Beck. "You're playing the doctor...if they get that far".  
>"WHAT?" exclaims Jade " I'm not pretending to married to her AGAIN! It was bad enough the first time AND you made us go on a"date" we ended up with two creeps as extra unwelcome dates" Jade was aggravated and speaking through clenched teeth at the memory.<br>Tori rolls her eyes at the thought of the two guys"I don't want to be married to her we've done it before and it wasn't a good experience. And shouldn't one of us just be married to Andre and have a sick DAUGHTER?" Tori ask Sickowitz.  
>"Hmmm. Nope now do the scene", he says pointing at them.<br>" Fine, but I'm the woman this time" Tori says sounding a bit peeved.  
>"Who says?" cries Jade looking annoyed and aggravated. " I'm doing it!" Tori says giving Jade a look that says she's doing what she wants whether Jade liked it or not.<br>"Fine" Jade replied.  
>Andre lays on the floor with a pained expression on his face. " Mommy, daddy" Andre coughs several times violently for extra measure "I think i'm sick" Andre coughs again. Tori goes up to Andre and touches his neck " He's pale amd has a high fever" Tori says with a worried tone an expression on his face " Should we go to the hospital Boris?"<br>"No, no he'll be fine, Lauren" Jade says confidently in a man like voice.  
>"But his eyes they're yellow...he's unconcious now...what if he's dying?" Tori says sounding scared.<br>" He's fine Lauren stop worrying"  
>"But Boris he's not responding...I don't think he's breathing. Oh My Goodness" Tori exclaims " Boris he needs to go to a hospital"<br>"Fine, fine Lauren just to prove he's perfectly fine". Jade says sounding nonchalant and annoyed with her "wife".  
>"Boris how are we going to get him to the hospital?" Tori asks trying to sound bewildered<br>" If we can't get him there he's not going" Jade's character says sounding relieved and pleased  
>" But Boris he could die!" Tori exclaims.<br>"Mommy, I can see the light it's white and pretty". Andre says  
>"No, David don't go into the light stat here" Tori's character Lauren says sounding petrified and worries.<br>"Boris, where's the phone? I'm calling an ambulance"  
>"I don't know Lauren. The boy's not dying he only needs food"<br>"Boris he's sick" Tori pretends to hit something on the floor "Oh, here's the phone" Tori pretends to dial on the invisible phone she makes a ringing noise and stops as if someone picks up looking frantic. " Hello my son is sick he needs an ambulance we live on 123 sycamore street in Beverly Hills...ok thank you". Tori hangs up he invisible phone and holds it in her hand. " Boris they're on they're way".  
>"Whatever Lauren he's not even sick" Jade says with a bored tone and expression on her face. Jade makes a Siren sound and Tori stomps her foot to imitate a knocking sound. "EMT" Jade says in imitation of a deep and manly voice. Jade opens the door while Tori starts to talk.<br>"Boris they're here" she says enthusiastically. "David? David the doctors are going to take good care of you ok". Sickowitz points to Beck then the stage signaling for him to go up. Beck walks in and looks at Andre as if examining him for a minute then makes a statement. " Well it's a good thing that you called when you did his breathing is shallow he's not so well either. If you waited any longer he could have died. The paramedics will come in to bring him to the hospital, you two are very lucky".  
>They all get up signaling the end if the scene.<br>" i liked it" says Sickowitz. They spend the rest of the period talking about improv and random things that Sickowitz comes up with that have nothing to do with class. The bell rings signaling that they're free to leave. Tori receives a text from Jade to meet her in the Janitor's closet after class because they weren't don't talking yet although they hadn't done much talking that morning. Tori walks out the classroom and goes into the janitor's closet. Tori walks in and notices Jade isn't there yet. Her stomach is tied in knots she bites her bottom lip and wrings her hands from nervousness. Tori starts to pace when she hears the door click and turns around to see Jade standing behind her with an amused look on her face. "Nervous Vega", Jade says with a slightly amused tone in her voice.  
>" Oh shut up Jade, and could you just maybe call me Toro- shit I mean TORI sometimes" Tori says with a nervous and humiliated look on her face.<br>Jade starts to laugh. " Oh my God Toro?" she says through laughter. "Are you really that nervous Vega?" Jade says with a gentler but still amused tone in her voice giving Tori a questioning look.  
>" I don't know. I guess"<br>"Why are you so nervous around me it can't be that bad"  
>" You don't get it do you. I-I, I think i actually might just- just forget it"<br>"No Tori. You might actually just what?" Jade says with her arms crossed with a slight smile on her face from watching Tori squirm.  
>"Like you ok! God I just might actually like you" Jade walks closer to Tori with a smile looking a bit mischievous on her face and puts her arms around Tori's waist. Tori's breath hitches at Jade's touch and she looks and sees a yearning in Jade's eyes that matched her own.<br>Jade speaks stoping the tension between them. "So...You like me huh Vega?"  
>Tori swallows a lump in her throat feeling even more nervous and nods "Yea I do"<br>"Good" Jade lets go of Tori's waist and Tori starts to relax " I have to get to class. See yah around" Jade says watching Tori's expression who seemed a bit dazed and confused all at once. Jade starts to turn the knob to leave then turns around. "Just one more thing" she says walking closer to Tori. She gives Tori a kiss gentle yet passionate that leaves Tori breathless and looking like she hit cloud 9. "Later Vega" Jade says biting her lip slightly amused and upbeat. Tori doesn't respond but just stands in place speechless as she watches Jade leave. The bell rang signaling it was time for the next snapped out of her daze still feeling like she was on cloud 9. Tori walks out the closet and to her locker looking happier than usual. Jade who's still at her locker laughs at the expression on Tori's face. "You look like you won the lottery...and a little extra if you get what im saying" Jade says  
>Tori looks at Jade "Well that's not exactly my fault now is it, If you get what I'M SAYING"<br>Jade punches her in the arm with a stern look on her face "Shut up"she whisper screams.  
>"OW!" Tori screams<br>" Oops, sorry Vega" Jade says in a fake apologetic voice.  
>Tori rolls her eyes as she walked off to her next class leaving Jade alone who was leaning against her locker. Jade walks off to her next class still a bit angry but that quickly passed as she thought about the Janitor's closet with. She couldn't help but smile at the thought that she made Tori nervous and even squirm she was nicer to Tori than before but she still had a mean streak and she didn't plan on changing that to much just cause she liked the girl.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: The Visit

A/N: NEW STORY COMING SOON NOT SURE IF IT'LL INCLUDE JORI BUT CHECK BACK FOR IT SOON :)

Disclaimer: I DO NO OWN VICTORIOUS

Chapter-3: The Vist

Tori's sitting home alone doing homework or trying to anyway when she hears a knock at the door. Tori gets up glad to have a break from her math textbook for a minute. She gets up to answer the door when she hears the knock again seeming more impatient this time. "Yeah I'm coming give me a second". Tori crosses the threshold to answer the door "Who is it?" she asks getting ready to turn the knob. "Just open the door Vega" Jade says loudly and annoyed from the other side. Tori pulls open the door. "What are you doing here Jade?" Tori asks sounding a bit annoyed and upset. "What you're not happy to see me" Jade replies sarcastically and Tori rolls her eyes in response. " And to answer your question. I don't know i decided to take a walk cause there was absolutely nothing else to do and ended up here. So now I'm here leaning on your door frame" Jade says subtly urging Tori to invite her in. Tori just stands in the doorway and looks at Jade for a second and sighs. When Jade doesn't receive an invitation into the house she pushes off the door frame and past Tori to sit on the bright orange couch. Tori rolls her eyes getting increasingly angry despite the distraction from her work. Tori looks at Jade with a tired and aggravated expression crossing over her features. "What?" Jade says not really expecting an answer. " You didn't seem like you were inviting me in so I had to do it myself"  
>"I'm trying to do my homework Jade" Tori says walking over to sit on the other couch no longer enjoying her 'distraction' from her homework.<br>"So. what does that have to do with me" Jade says looking at her nails disinterested in Tori's complaints.  
>"It means you're distracting me from my work that's what it has to do with you" Tori says starting to get very annoyed.<br>Jade looks up at Tori with a bored look on her face and crosses her feet on the table. "I don't care" she says "I'm bored and i'm just sitting here anyway"  
>"Yeah, sitting with your feet on my table" Tori says knocking Jade's feet back to the floor, They hit the floor with a thud.<br>"Did you just push me Vega?" Jade says with a menacing tone making it known she's not happy about it.  
>"Yes, I did. Do you have a problem with that", Tori says challenging Jade<br>"You've got balls Vega, you know that" Jade says in a tone that would usually unnerve Tori, but right now she didn't care. She wasn't sure whether or not Jade was gonna hurt her but she didn't show any fear.  
>Tori ignores Jade and goes back to her homework. Jade stands up towering over her causing Tori to lift her head slightly to see Jade standing over her. "I can't do my work with you standing there" Tori says calmly<br>"So do something about it Vega" challenges Jade.  
>"You know I don't what your problem is. First you kiss me, SEVERAL TIMES actually, then you go right back to the old Jade that seems to have nothing better to do than annoy, torture me and make my life miserable". Tori says sounding extremely pissed off. Jade shrugs and turns around. " what can i say. I like making you squirm and upsetting you seems to please me" Jade says calmly looking amused.<br>"Sometimes I just want to kick you so you feel the exact pain you cause me!" Tori yells  
>"I'd like to see you try" Jade says daringly arching her brow even more amused<br>"You know what Jade i dont care. whatever" Tori says grabbing her house, car keys and a Jacket frustrated. "I'm leaving and I'd like it if you were gone by the time I get back"  
>"Well where are you going?" Jade asks curious and even more amused than before<br>"I don't know!" Tori screams turning to face Jade. Jade cocks her head slightly at Tori.  
>Tori starts to walk away towards the door but Jade grabs her wrist and stars to pull her back before she could get anywhere.<br>"Hey hold on a second Vega" Jade says sighing a little amusement still apparent on her face. As there was a smirk and her eyebrow was still arched  
>Tori snatches her hand back and is now right in front of the tall black haired girl, the root of her frustration. "What?" Tori says looking at Jade even more annoyed now than before. "Calm down alright I was only kidding around" Jade says trying to calm Tori down<br>"No Jade I will not calm down because you just don't seem to understand how frustrating you are" Tori says sounding a little less annoyed. She starts to turn around to Leave again but Jade catches her wrist and pulls her back causing Tori to crash right into Jade's chest her hands accidentally groping Jade's breasts. "Going a little fast there Vega" Tori gives Jade a stern annoyed look and silently is pleading Jade with her eyes to let her go. Jade gives her a look that lets Tori know she's not going anywhere. Jade now has a grip on both Tori's wrist holding them in front of her chest. Tori tries to pull away but only takes one step back before she is pulled right back in.  
>"You're not going anywhere Vega"<br>Jade says looking down at Tori  
>"Jade let me go" Tori says loudly. Jade doesn't loosen her grip or look away from Tori who's starting to wear herself down in struggle no longer showing any signs of frustration. "Please" she pleads but to no avail. Tori takes one step back putting a little distance between them exhausted from yelling and struggling to get free. Jade stares at Tori studying her reactions. Tori looks up at Jade with pleading eyes "Let me go, I won't go anywhere I promise. Just let me go"<br>Jade releases her grip on Tori who drops her keys on the table and sinks back into the couch looking tired. Tori's eyes drift closed and her head starts to fall. She snaps her head up and opens her eyes to keep herself from falling asleep. As she fights to keep herself up she doesn't realize Jade sitting on the couch next to hers watching her. Her eyes are filled with interest and curiosity as she watches Tori fight the battle of sleep. Jade shifts positions in the couch causing Tori to jump startled remembering she had company. Tori stands up and walks into the kitchen and rummages through the refrigerator looking for something to drink. "You want anything?" she asks Jade head still in the fridge.  
>"Sure" Jade replies leaning on the counter behind Tori causing the girl to jump almost hitting her head on the inside of the fridge. Jade seemed to move extremely quietly and it made Tori tense unnerved her a bit knowing Jade could show up anywhere without her knowing. Tori emerges from the fridge carrying two bottles of lemonade and handing one to Jade. "Thanks" Jade mumbles under her breath giving Tori a once over with an expression on her face that Tori couldn't place. Tori goes over to the couch with Jade behind and turns on the T.V knowing she wasn't going to get any work done anyway.<br>"Want to watch a movie?" Tori asks flipping through the channels. When Jade doesn't answer Tori looks over to find the dark haired girl starring at her. Unsure whether or not Jade heard her she asks again. "So...you want to watch a movie?"  
>"I get to pick" Jade finally replies turning towards the tv.<br>"You have netflix?"  
>"Uh yeah we do" Tori says hitting the netflix button and handing the remote over to Jade.<br>"I'm gonna go make some popcorn" Tori says getting up heading to the kitchen. Jade grunts in reply scrolling through movies. Tori puts the popcorn in the microwave and waits for it to finish popping before she pours it into a bowl and heads back over to the couch just as the movie starts to play.  
>"What are we watching?" she asks sitting next to Jade with the popcorn on her lap. "The Thing" Jade replies not taking her eyes off the tv. "Never heard of it what kind of movie is that?" Tori asks her again.<br>"Scary movie" Jade replies again her eyes still glued to the tv.  
>Tori groans at hearing this<br>"I hate scary movies. They give me nightmares and im going to be here alone all weekend" Tori says pouting.  
>Jade looks at her for a brief second then turns her head back to the movie. "You know you complain a lot Vega" Tori looks down at her hands trying to avoid looking at the movie not wanting to know what was going to happen once the beginning credits and introductions from the movie passed. Jade turns around and sees the tanned half Latina girl avoiding the screen. "The movie hasn't even started to get scary yet...at least try to watch it" Jade says trying to coax Tori into watching the movie with her. Tori sighs and looks up at the screen waiting for something to happen. Tori watches as two of the guys in the movie who's names she hadnt been listening to go to check out whatever it was that was outside. Thinking nothing would happen Tori starts to relax and turns her head suddenly at the alien figure and piercing scream of one of the men not wanting to see what happens next. Knowing she wouldn't be able to watch the movie Tori put the popcorn down on the table and gets up and heads to the bathroom upstairs. "hey where are you going?" Jade asks from the couch pausing the movie looking at Tori. "bathroom" Tori answers forcing a small smile. "You can keep watching I don't want to know what happens next anyway". Tori says looking at Jade.<br>"Ok" Jade replies turning back around to play the movie as Tori continues up the steps to the bathroom in her room instead of the family/guest bathroom. Tori decides it'd be best to take shower so she could stall watching the movie for as long as she could. Still a bit shaken up Tori was glad the sun was still out as she walked into the bathroom grabbing a towel from the bathroom shelf before taking off her clothes and stepping into her shower. She stands in the shower and lets the warm water beat against her skin for the next 15 minutes relaxing her and making her skin flush from the heat.  
>Tori decides to take the time to wash her hair so she could waste more time instead of watching the movie. She took her time deciding which shampoo and conditioner she wanted to use after looking at and considering all of her many options she decided she'd use strawberry scented shampoo and apricot conditioner. After washing her hair thoroughly she took a proper shower to make sure she was as clean as possible and was missing as much of the movie as she possibly could. Tori walks out the shower and wraps herself in a towel and puts her hair up in a bun after brushing it straight and untangling it. Tori keeps her towel on as she puts on her underwear and hooks her bra clasp and pulls it on over her head dropping the towel at the same time which kept her covered and warm for as long as she could. She walks over to her closer and pulls out a dark pair of skinny jeans and her favorite band T-shirt. She puts them on and slips her feet into a dark pair of flip flops before she heads back down the stairs to see Jade still watching the movie which pauses and causes Jade's head to turn around at the sound of Tori's footsteps.<br>"What happened to you? Thought you got kidnapped or fell asleep up there" Jade says looking at her. Jade gives Tori a once over and before Tori manages to utter a word Jade puts the pieces together and is wearing a smug looking smile. "Were you avoiding the movie by taking a shower?" Jade says amused.  
>"No" Tori says descending the rest of the stairs to sit next to Jade. "I just thought you'd be to distracted to destroy anything while I showered if you were watching a movie" Jade turns back to the movie eyebrow arched and continues to watch what's left of the movie leaving Tori glad she came up with an excuse while in the shower just in case this happened. Tori looks back at the tv screen wishing she'd taken longer upstairs as she sees an inhumanly figure with three heads bent backwards on its hands and feet screech and run towards a person that was hiding trying to get away from the creature. Tori lets out a small scream and uses Jade's arm to hide her face. Jade tenses at the sudden sensation of Tori's skin touching hers. Tori keeps her head buried in Jade's arm scared of what was going to happen next. Jade looks over at Tori to see her peeking through her arm at the tv screen. Jade not wanting to see the girl shiver terrified from the creature on the screen any longer unhooks her arm from Tori's grasp and puts her arm around the girl's fragile and small shoulders pulling her closer to herself so she would feel less frightened and trying to offer her more comfort. Tori looks up at Jade surprised by the gesture but decided to take advantage of the situation and gets closer nestling into Jade feeling less frightened by the second. Tori falls asleep leaving Jade to watch the rest of the movie alone. The movie ends about a half hour later and Jade moves Tori slightly so she can go to the bathroom. Jade goes up the stairs but stops at Tori's room curious on her way bathroom. She sees the door was left open and figures it wouldn't hurt to look. She looks at the light and dark purple colored walls and the purple and white bed sheets to match. She looks at the brown stuffed bed sitting on Tori's pillow as if protecting her room from intruders and smiles at the thought of Tori holding the stuffed bear close to her like a body guard as she slept. She looks at all the details of the room the purple rug under the bed surrounded by a glossed hard wood floor. She'd been in Tori's room before but just to bother her and freak her out a bit. This time it was to take note of all the details and little things in her room. Jade turns and looks at the light wood colored desk by the door with a laptop with a purple floral design over white on it. She took note of the color in the room assuming it must be her favorite color. Jade sees an open door leading to a personal bathroom. Jade walks in and sees the shower still wet and the strawberry and apricot shampoo and conditioner still sitting in the shower as well as the raspberry and lavender scented body wash Tori had used. She took note of everything she saw in Tori's room even the way things were placed and in what order. although she'd never admit it to anyone else except maybe Tori herself she did have a soft spot for the girl especially since she liked her. Jade exited Tori's room after giving herself an elaborate tour and went to use the bathroom before heading back downstairs. Descending the stairs Jade finds a now awake and confused looking Tori starring at the spot where Jade had been sitting.<br>"Miss me", Jade says smiling as she continues to descend the stairs receiving a smile in response from Tori who closes her eyes and stretches looking tired.  
>"Hey" Tori says "Where'd you go?"<br>"So you did miss me" Jade says smiling wider making her way over to the couch to sit next to Tori. "And i went to the bathroom"  
>"mmm" Tori replies sleepily fighting to stay awake<br>"Want to watch another movie?" Jade asks Tori looking at the girl watching her as she jerked her head up eyes shooting open ."uh yeah" Jade hears tori say in response "Nothing scary" Tori says to Jade with a pout making Jade chuckle softly. "Sure. Why don't you pick the movie", Jade says to Tori. Tori takes the remote and starts to go through the netflix movies stopping at some romantic comedy neither of them had ever heard of. Tori plays the movie but falls asleep on Jade again before they get even 20 minutes into the movie. Not wanting to watch a sappy love story Jade decides to find another movie to watch since Tori's sleeping and won't be up to watch the movie anyway. Jade chooses to watch Halloween the Michael Myers movie. Around one o'clock in the morning after watching another 3 movies Jade turns off the tv and stretches out across the couch with Tori laying on her chest and decides to sleep there and just spend the night. Jade kisses Tori on the head goodnight causing the sleeping girl to smile and wrinkle her nose. Although Jade wasn't the best at making decisions she was sure about Tori. She knew Tori didn't intentionally hurt people and wasn't big on risk he felt safe with Tori like there was no reason to hide anything. She knew if she has to trust anyone, out of all people, she would choose Tori. Jade went to sleep knowing she was safe that night and there would always be at least one person she could turn to. Tori.


End file.
